


First Christmas Together

by Fields_of_Heather



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/M, My First Smut, One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather
Summary: It's your first Christmas as husband and wife. Loki doesn't understand Christmas trees but he does like the way you look under the glow of twinkle lights.My First Smut!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	First Christmas Together

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working up to this moment..... My First Smut!
> 
> All it took was a couple wine coolers and some Malibu for me to get the nerve to write this.
> 
> For those who care, this ties into my series Loki - Family Style. I chose not to link this to the series because that focuses on Fluff, lots and lots of Fluff and it didn't feel right.

First Christmas Together

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I'm beginning to have second thoughts about this marriage."

You look up from placing a string of twinkle lights on the branch in front of you to peer around the tree. Loki is standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, with an incredulous look on his face. You pause a moment to admire him, dressed in a warm, green shirt with pants just a shade darker. His hair was unbound and just touched his shoulders. You were still getting used to seeing your husband so casual.

You shake yourself internally and remind yourself that he's your husband. Yes, girl. You married that!

"Why's that, love?" you ask, going back to decorating the tree.

Loki steps into the room, eyeing the tree like it was an intruder, "Because you are wrapping strings of lights around the tree you had me drag into our home. What is the point of this?"

You smile over your shoulder at him before moving around to the other side, "It's tradition. Didn't you have holidays and traditions on Asgard?"

"Of course, but none of them involved cutting down a tree, bringing the entire thing into our homes and covering it with..." he pauses to look down into one of the boxes near the tree, "Depictions of animals, snowflakes and .... people with wings."

You chuckle as you duck behind the tree, "They must have been pretty boring affairs then." Stepping out from behind the tree, you tuck the end of the light string into the tree to hide it. You fish around under the tree with your foot until you find the button on the extension cord. Stepping on it, the tree flashes to life, "Ta Da!"

You take a step back to admire your work. Unknown to you, Loki is looking as well, but not at the tree.

He's mesmerized by the way the multi-colored lights play across your skin. Your face is radiant with joy and wonder, the tiny twinkle lights dancing in your eyes. Dressed in pink pajamas and fluffy socks with your hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, you've never looked more lovely.

"I think I did a pretty good..." You're cut off as Loki spins you around. His lips descend on yours, stealing your breath away. You gasp, giving him access to ravish your mouth.

A small moan, muffled by his lips, escapes you as you wrap your arms around him. One hand finds it's way into his hair, lightly tugging at the midnight strands. Loki growls, his hand dropping down to grab your backside, pulling you flush against him, leaving no doubt just how excited he is.

Gasping, you pull back. Loki turns his attention to your neck, kissing and sucking on the soft skin. "Loki," you moan, "Bedroom."

Nipping your ear lobe, he growls, "I have a better idea." He lets go with one hand long enough to flick his wrist and summon the blankets from the sofa. They float over to pile on the floor behind you.

"Loki!" you squeal as he lifts you up before lowering you both to the blankets. He looms over you, green eyes glowing in the soft light before descending on you again.

His lips attack yours while his hands work their way under your top, pushing the warm fabric up your stomach. Goosebumps break out across your skin, from the change in temperature or Loki's touch, you can't say. He pulls back just long enough to pull your pajama top off, tossing it aside.

"So beautiful." he says softly, reverently, making you blush and shiver. Loki ducks his head, latching onto a nipple, drawing a sharp gasp from your lips. You arch up against him while one of his hands cups your other breast, kneading and caressing it.

Loki's other hand drops down to your hip, following the edge of the pajama bottoms before sliding down to cup you through the soft fabric. His fingers stroke you slowly, drawing breathy moans from you. He pulls away from your breast only to give the other one the same treatment.

"Loki, please." you plead, grabbing hand fulls of his hair.

He chuckles against your breast before pulling away, "Yes, my love? Did you need something?"

Your face flushes red, "You. Need you." You roll your hips against his hand, "Please?"

"Please what? Use your words, love." Loki purrs, his eyes sparkle with mischief.

You whine, biting your lip. He presses down harder, making you squirm. You gasp, "Please fuck me!"

"As my queen commands." Loki growls. With a snap, your bottoms and his clothes are gone. His hand returns to torment your pussy, sliding through your slick folds. Your hips buck against him, a needy whine spilling from your lips. "So wet for me."

As one of his fingers slides inside you, his thumb finds your clit, making you cry out, head thrown back. A second finger soon follows and he works quickly to make sure you're prepared. 

You whine when he pulls his hand away only to gasp as something much larger presses into you. Loki holds himself still above you, knowing to give you a moment, gritting his teeth, wanting nothing more then to plunge all the way into your velvet heat. When you roll your hips, his resolve brakes.

Loki sets a hard, almost brutal pace. His cock spears into you, hitting all the right spots and stretching you so good. Each thrust punches the air out of your lungs, making you gasp and cry out. You know your husband well enough to know that he won't last long at this pace and when he reaches between your bodies to rub your clit, you know just how close he is.

You wrap your arms around him, hanging on for dear life as he pounds into you. His thumb works your clit hard, sending sparks of pleasure burning through your body. Then the pleasure brakes, crashing over you.

You scream, your nails digging into his back while you pussy clamps down on his length. Loki gasps, grunts and after a few more thrusts, spills inside you.

You cling to each other, shaking from the force of your combined pleasure. Loki shifts, rolling onto his side and drawing you with him. You cling to him, listening to his racing heart as you gasp for air.

After a few minutes, your body cools and you start to shiver. Loki pulls one of the blankets you've been laying on over your body. You glance up and realize you're partially under the Christmas tree. You're actually looking up through some of the lower branches.

You groan, "I still have to finish the tree."

Loki pulls you closer, chuckling in your ear, "Tomorrow. I'm not done with you yet."

END

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?
> 
> Drop me a kudo, maybe a comment? Let me know how I did for a first timer!


End file.
